Hitotsu, Futatsu
by Chris Emrys
Summary: An encounter in his mind leaves Allen more confused and relieved that he has been until now. An encounter he has not expected leaves Nea more hopeful that he has ever dared to be. Maybe they are not so alone, after all. [Written for Neallen week 2018!]
1. HistoryAncestry

Hello dears!

It was hard finding a title, some of the scratched ones have been Hitori, Futari and One becomes Two. Which all overall have a similar meaning. But then I thought, ah well, it works so well to have the actual Muscian's song lyric.

As my entry for Neallen week, this is of course going to be Nea/Allen. It's also likely there won't really be other characters showed or mentionned, except Timcanpy. Oh, and settings are Allen on the run, but before being found by Johnny and Kanda, so nothing from after being found has happened. This is also based on my own headcanons and canon au, and while I'm going to try keeping this from giving out too much, do know the way Nea and Allen are portrayed here is very similar to Meet me Halfway (except that in Meet me Halfway, Nea and Allen have a relation that will not be defined; while here it becomes explicitely romantic). In other words, like Journey has been kind of Poker Pair AU of Meet me Halfway, Hitotsu Futatsu is kind of Neallen AU of Meet me Halfway!

I think most prompts will be taken half literally and half loosely, but in general you will see through each chapter the day's prompt. Chapters might also vary in length, depending what goes into it. Also: this is a multichaptered story!

I hope you enjoy, and thank you fuckyeahneallen for hosting this!

* * *

 **Hitotsu, Futatsu**

 _History/Ancestry_

It took Allen a few moments of laying in the middle of wheat, the gentle breeze soothing, before the white haired got hit with the realization of where he had seen this place before. He sat up, eyes wide, and his gaze snapped to one direction, as if he knew already where to look.

Startled golden eyes met his silver ones, and Allen stared. Not because of the Fourteenth, but because of the sense of amusement he felt at noticing the way the Noah had been lying across the rock throne, rather than sitting. His back against an armrest, and his legs over the other.

As if he had been resting himself. And the shock in those golden eyes betrayed he had, apparently, not realized Allen was there.

Finally, the Noah blinked, and then a little smile formed, almost… amazed?

"Never thought you would find your way here so soon, Allen." The Fourteenth said, shifting to sit properly.

Allen hesitated, then stood up, dusting himself before he approached, unsure what to feel of the way the Noah watched him. If he had to objectively describe it… It was as if the Fourteenth was drinking in the sight of Allen, commiting it to memory.

"Fourteenth." Allen finally spoke, stopping in front of the man. He jumped a bit at the growl the Noah made.

"Nea. My name is Nea. I'm not the Fourteenth." Nea bit out, rather grumpily.

Allen lifted an eyebrow, tilting his head, gaze flickering to the stigmatas on Nea's forehead. Nea's cheeks seemed to get a little pink, and he scratched the back of his head.

"I mean. I am the fourteenth Noah. But I'm Nea."

That made sense to Allen, however, before he could say anything, he was startled again as Nea stood up. It left the two of them close, Allen's heart hammered in his chest and yet, he did not move, staring back into the golden eyes that gazed into his silver ones.

Nea's gaze softened, and one hand lifted. It paused at the small flinch Allen made, and then, it rested at the top of those white hairs, before sliding to cup Allen's cheek, thumb brushing over the red scar. The touch surprised Allen, not only from the almost tenderness of it, but from how… warm it felt, how comforting.

"I don't believe Mana truly wanted to curse you." Nea whispered, looking at the whole scar, at the pentacle. "This curse of his awfully convenient for an Exorcist, don't you think? But this is my softie of a brother… Even with the dark matter enraging his mind, he still looked out for you how he could."

The words took a minute to make sense to Allen, and without his control, tears started to fall. Nea looked startled, removing his hand as if he thought he had hurt Allen, and the white haired made a small, broken sound.

Neither knew who made the first move, but Allen found himself embraced in Nea's arms. Why? Why was the Noah supposedly going to destroy him, felt so safe? How could his hands brush down his hairs so tenderly, when they were meant to harm him?

Or was Nea really the one who wanted to harm him?

Arms tightened around Allen, and lips pressed at his forehead, over the pentacle of the scar, sending a warmth down his body that relaxed his frame. "You might be my brother's son, but you are not my nephew." Nea commented, chuckling at the slight flinch. "I claimed you before he did, so I cannot see you as family."

Now Allen felt confused, and he leaned back to look at Nea. "Claimed me?" He frowned, unaware he almost looked lost.

Nea laughed, a sound that Allen found soothing. "I might have been dormant, but I was always there. I was always conscious of you. You are _my_ host." A pulse of warmth went through both of them, and a little grin showed. "Mine and Crown's, of course."

If Allen had been puzzled before, now he felt royally lost. There was no hostility from Crown Clown, who in fact seemed content. His Innocence had always worked to keep him safe from the dark, invading presence of the Fourteenth; and yet here with Nea, Crown did not seem to sense danger.

But then again, Nea did not give the same murderous feeling. There was definitely danger in his aura, darkness that lurked, but the twisted intent to destroy that so often tried to claw at his mind was not there.

"You… I don't understand." Allen voiced.

Nea chuckled, humming as he rested his cheek against Allen's, half rubbing their cheeks together. "If I truly wanted you gone, you would be gone." He sighed as Allen tensed. "Calm down, Allen. As I just said, I don't want you to vanish."

"Then why..?" Allen started, and Nea's whisper stopped Allen from speaking more.

"It's… complicated. More than I can explain right now." Allen would have asked, but then he felt how the world around them felt more and more light; and he realized he was waking. Nea breathed out a laugh at the half desperate look on Allen's face. "My name, and Mana's, was Campbell. Nea and Mana D Campbell. Find our home, and you can have answers. You can know my story."

As he said that, Nea gazed behind Allen, and the white haired turned halfway, understanding now what exactly the manor in Nea's mindscape was. He turned back, opening his mouth, not even sure what he wanted to say, but Nea pressed a finger to his lips.

"Don't try to come here again. You could get hurt because of my Memory. If a path opens again, you'll find yourself here. But rememeber, I _am_ here."

And with those words, Allen felt everything go blank, felt a soft touch of lips to his left cheek, before everything got dark, up until his eyes open and he sat up abruptly in the bed he had been able to afford in a inn.

Absent-mindedly, Allen took Timcanpy in his hands, smiling as he petted the golem, eyes seeming far away. Then finally he gazed down, and his smile widened.

"Timcanpy, by any chance, do you know the way to where the Campbell live?" The surprise the golem was able to show replied well enough. "Good, because Nea want me to go there."

Timcanpy's tail wagged, making little graaa! with a curious lilt to it, and a little bit hopeful. Allen chuckled.

"Yes, I was able to talk to him. He's… not what I expected." He gazed out the window, thinking back of how warm and soothing the hug, the little touches had been. He barely noticed that the usual grinning shadow was instead, just Nea, smiling softly for a moment; before the shadow was back.

"He's… I'm glad he is like he is. I hope… I can see him again soon."

 _To be continued..._


	2. DayNight&SunMoon

Hello dears!

Here we have next chapter, the prompt/theme was day/night or sun/moon, and I kind of went with both. The sun and moon theme is a more present, but the day and night is a little bit around. I would say, this is maybe in this chapter that we have the first little hint of the romantic feelings forming (or strenghtening, because Nea might or might not already see Allen as someone he wants, hence the whole I cannot see you as a nephew part).

Also: this came later than I wanted, as I prever to update on both fanfictionnet and AO3 at the same time, and AO3 had troubles earlier. But here it is, and it's still the 9 for me so!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Hitotsu, Futatsu**

 _Day/Night & Sun/Moon_

Allen felt almost no surprise as he found himself laying down, watching the dark sky and the cresent moon of his mindscape. Except he felt himself sad that it was not Nea's, and he gave a sigh. He didn't mind anymore the creepy dead tries and smiling moon, but after seeing Nea's mindscape again and the Noah himself, he realized he half wished to find his way again to the man.

Nea had warned him, though, that it would not be easy. It made Allen wonder how it even happened, after all those weeks on the run. It made Allen wish for the warmth of the everlasting gentle day of Nea's mindscape.

Yet, Allen had always loved the night, how quiet it could be, especially out of town. He had always loved to watch the star, and the moon. Was he the moon then, that his own mindscape was neverending night watched over by the crescent grin?

A breath of laughter left him. _It's true that Nea feels like the sun… Never expected him to be so bright. So warm…_

Allen closed his eyes, sighing, letting the memory of meeting Nea a few days ago wash over him. Maybe he should not, maybe it might still be dangerous, and yet…

Yet he just wanted to cling to how nice it felt to have been in Nea's mindscape.

Allen never realized he had fallen asleep fully, even in his own mind, until he would actually wake.

Nea, for his part, crouched down and slowly, gently, extended a hand, brushing a strand of white hair from Allen's face with a finger.

It was so cruel, from fate, luck, whatever made it happen, to bring Allen again to him; and yet this time Nea knew Allen would not be conscious. Allen had never been conscious the few times his mind self had ended in Nea's own mindscape, but even when he told Allen not to look for him, Nea might have hoped he would see Allen again-awake.

Then again, he needed his rest, didn't he? To fight against the control the Fourteenth tried to grab at.

But Nea wished to feel the warmth that Allen brought with him, one he had barely any access to. Being able to see his beloved home helped his lonely wait in the depth of Allen's mind, but even the neverending day was not enough to lessen the deep longing for the real sun, the real wind.

When Allen finally showed in his mindscape, finally awake and finally looking at him, Nea had felt that the sun had finally graced him with their presence. The Noah rested his hand at Allen's cheek, and lips twitched up as the young man tilted his head slightly, leaning into the touch.

 _If I'm the moon, can I be yours?_

Neither knew the same thought crossed their mind, be it the one asleep, or the one watching.

All that would remain, as Allen woke the next morning, as Nea took a seat in the mind's Cornelia, was the sense of not being quite so alone anymore as days and nights passed toward their journey's goal.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Eyes Never Lie

Hello dears!

Here we have the third chapter with the theme of Eyes Never Lie. This chapter has Allen and Nea bonding a bit more you can say, with a lovely mix of fluff and comfort with light angst before. Very light. Mostly a chapter that makes your heart feel all fluffy with a need to hug the boys.  
Oh, and after Nea already showing signs of being _attached_ to Allen, now it's Allen's turn to show he's getting attached to Nea~

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Hitotsu, Futatsu**

 _Eyes Never Lie_

Allen had never realized he got lulled in a sense of security, travelling without real troubles for days, musing about Nea; up until a sharp pain erupted in his head and heat washed over his body. The young man stumbled, and felt immensely glad that he was on the road, rather than in the middle of town. Timcanpy fluttered with worried noises, soon landing on his head and petting his hairs as Allen sat against a tree, a little out of sight from the road.

Breathing heavy, Allen tried to keep his eyes open, or at least concentrate on his other senses when the headache forced his eyes close. He found himself holding his right hand with his left one, and sighed in small relief as Crown sent a gentle sensation through his body, soothing him both physically and mentally.

That was all something Allen had grown used to, over the weeks of being on the run, yet there was something new today. Wetness formed at the corner of his eyes, and as the few tears fell down, Allen could not help the saddened thought.

 _Why, Nea?_

But as if it was the key to the door of his mind, Allen felt all of the sudden a powerful surge of power, and in a few seconds, he felt himself close his eyes, losing consciousness. Fear started to take hold of him, even as the pain and heat left him.

Then, a gentle hand brushed his hairs, a finger tracing his forehead then down his curse mark, the comforting sensation familiar enough to know who it was. He vaguely noticed the feeling of legs acting as pillow for his head, and then his eyes opened.

Allen felt that his breath was stolen, as he took into the golden eyes looking down at him. Nea looked in pain as much as he looked angered, he looked guilty as much as he looked hurt. Jaws were locked tight even as his gaze felt soft. Relief flashed as he got to see silver eyes open, and then, he looked away.

"Crown Clown is activated, so your body is safe." Nea stated in a soft voice.

Allen blinked, mind slowly recalling the anger and protectiveness behind the power that took hold of him. It had not been Crown's, even if now he could faintly recall the sensation of his Innocence's warmth coming just as he passed out.

Without really thinking, Allen lifted a hand, lightly placing it on Nea's cheek, and the Noah turned his gaze back on Allen. Nea's expression softened, almost hesitant, as understanding form in the white haired's eyes. Understanding, guilt and gratefulness.

"You're the one who pulled me here, aren't you?" Allen questionned, just as softly.

Nea stayed silent for a second, and then he tilted his head, which made his cheek rest a bit more in Allen's hand. "I told you before, didn't I? I do not want to harm you." He sighed, and looked away again, a little bit sad when Allen dropped his hand. "What I want and what happens are not always the same."

Allen was the one who stayed silent then, only to push himself to sit. It felt a little bit amusing to see Nea immediately look at him, half worried, one arm hovering behind Allen's back. "What happens seem to be out of both our control, though."

Nea blinked, then huffed out a laugh. "Maybe. But we get back control, don't we?"

Allen chuckled, relief warming his heart. He felt like a fool for thinking Nea was the one forcing his way into control, even when logic told him he had reasons. Even Nea had seem to understand Allen had all the reasons to. Then, he blinked as arms wrapped around him and he was pulled to rest against Nea's chest.

"You will wake when it's safe. So you should just rest your mind." Nea mumbled.

Allen lifted an eyebrow, gazing up a bit, and he nipped down his lip to prevent the small giggle he felt forming. He realized Nea had closed his eyes, and that he looked sleepy. Indeed, the man soon rested his cheek on top of Allen's head, rumbling in contentement as he rubbed a bit his cheek on Allen's hairs; and then Nea's breathing indicated he had fallen asleep.

The white haired felt himself relax more and more, noticing now he had been at ease from the start, and allowed himself to fully rest against Nea's chest.

If Allen ever had doubts on whether to trust or not Nea, a single look into those golden eyes had been enough to dissuade those worries. Whatever answers he could find in the Campbell manor, Allen felt deep down that it would only confirm what Nea showed.

It still confused Allen, yet he felt he knew. His hand lifted, gently resting over Nea's heart, amused to feelt the heartbeat knowing they were in his mind.

 _You called Mana a softie… He's not your brother for nothing_. Allen closed his eyes, drifting into a semi-slumber. _But I think I know what you mean, that I am not your nephew._

 _If you continue to act like this, if this is the real you, then… Then I hope we can both live. I don't want you to leave me and I don't want to harm you._

 _I want you to stay with me._ _If I'm_ _ **your**_ _host, then you are_ _ **my**_ _Noah._

 _To be continued..._


	4. Marionette

Hello dears!

Here is next chapter, Marionette. I thought right away of when Nea calls the Earl and Allen puppets, though overall, most of the chapter is more about not being in control (or, in other words, as if on strings controlled by someone else).  
Also: there might or might not be little hints of what caused Nea's betrayal~

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Hitotsu, Futatsu**

 _Marionette_

"Why did you call me a puppet, Nea?"

Allen voiced the question to the empty room of the inn he stayed at, almost absent-mindedly. In truth, as much as he had known he saw Nea back when Kanda's blow awakened him, Allen had never truly recalled it. Except until recently, and he half wondered if it was because of how he had seen Nea again.

What he did not expect was Nea's voice to reply to him, startling him and apparently startling Nea himself, since he stopped midway.

" _Because you are being play-heavens!_ _D_ _id you just hear me?_ "

Allen whipped his head around, looking for the source of the familiar voice; and his eyes widened as Nea stared back from the reflection of the window. A grin broke on the Noah's face, however it was not sinister, rather it was… excited.

" _You do! I never thought that could happen so soo_ _n. Or at all._ "

While Timcanpy fluttered with confused noises, Allen moved to stand in front of the window. "You… How can we..?" He lifted his hand, placing it on the window, and watched as Nea did the same. Sadness formed as he realized he only felt the cold of the glass.

" _There's always been a connection, but now, you know_ _in your mind_ _there's more than a shadow._ " Nea explained softly. " _Still_..." He sighed. "I _don't think it will last long, but we can hope it happens again._ "

Allen frowned, unconsciously pressing more on the window as if he could reach Nea this way. "Why? You keep speaking as if… as if you are a prisoner."

Nea snorted, but the way he looked away, that was reply enough already. " _I'm only ever chained if I want to_." Allen could believe that, but he waited, knowing there was more from how Nea paused. " _I'm not a prisoner. I'm… just staying where it's safer for both of us_."

"Safer? From your Memory?" Allen asked softly, trying not to pay attention to how Nea's image was already growing blurry.

Nea looked back at Allen finally, with a smile both genuine and sad. " _You and I both have been puppets. You lack informations and it has sent you in a way you wouldn't have wanted if you knew. And I… I know very well how it is, to fight every moment to stay. And how it is to lose, even for a moment_." He shook his head, and even when Nea had gotten more of a shadow, Allen felt he saw a single tear.

" _I never want you to wake up with bloodied hands,_ _with feelings twisted in actions you never wanted_ _. That's why..._ " For a second, it was not Nea anymore, but the grinning shadow. Allen felt his heart skip a beat, but then, the shadow flickered, golden eyes bright and determined as they fixed Allen.

" _I won't let anyone use you. Not even my_ _self_."

With that, the grinning shadow was back, and Allen knew Nea wouldn't show in the reflection for now. A shiver ran down his spine at how the shadow's grin seem to downturn, something angry in it; and Allen was quick to step away, to stop looking. He moved to sit on the bed, Timcanpy landing in his laps.

"Hey, Tim… I think Nea has been protecting me." Allen whispered, petting the golem. "But then… How can I protect him?"

Timcanpy made a few grumbles, and then, he grinned. He opened his mouth, and Allen's voice sounded.

 **Do you know the way to where the Campbell live?**

And then the golem closed his mouth again, looking smug, somehow. Allen chuckled, stretching Timcanpy's cheeks.

"Find their manor, eh?" His gaze grew hesitant, letting go of the cheeks and Timcanpy nimbled gently at his fingers. "He will be fine until then, right?"

The golem simply nipped a bit harder at Allen's finger, earning a little _ow!_ and a pout.

"Fine, you little imp. I get it. But I'll stop worrying when _he_ does."

Timcanpy had to snort at that, and Allen snickered. And deep inside his mind, he felt the little pulse, a sign that confirmed Nea's words when they first met again, that Nea was still here. And that he could tell he was being teased.

It made Allen feel warm, so warm, and it echoed within him, envelopped with something close to tenderness that left Allen's heart thumping a little harder.

 _If we have been marionettes, then we will cut those strings together, won't we?_

 _To be continued..._


	5. Separation

Hello dears!

Here we have the next chapter, with the theme Separation; and this is a Nea centric chapter as Nea reflects a lot. This also is full of hints about how I built the background for Nea and 35 years ago, I never quite planned to reveal as much but between today's chapter and tomorrow's, I think I couldn't avoid some more hint sharing. I'm still avoiding some of the biggesr "spoiler" that I want to only reveal first in Meet me Halfway (which, reminder, Hitotsu Futatsu has the same background used to write characters, making it kind of Neallen AU of Meet me).

I quite like this chapter too, there are details I never even thought about before, and so I'm totally going to read this chapter over when I construct more details timelines for myself, that's for sure. Anyway, feel free to ask and take guess at anything, if you guess right or almost right, I will tell you and/or correct you~

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Hitotsu, Futatsu**

 _Separation_

Eyes closed and back against Cornelia's, the corner of Nea's lips lifted into a small smile as he felt the relief and contentement coming from Allen, for a brief moment he could even see the true Cornelia, the true Cambpell manor.

Allen had finally found his way to their home. And even if Nea knew Cyrus Campbell had not wanted anything to do anymore with the place where Katerina had died, it didn't mean the place was abandonned.

 _She_ would never let the manor fall, and she was certainly not alone. A little worry infiltrated his mind, that old age took her, but no, he refused to think she had gone before seeing her precious little red flower again.

She had known they would come back one day, after all.

Nea felt how he was smiling more, and it made him chuckle. When was the last time he could smile so often? But of course, it had to be thanks to Allen. No one but the ones he allowed into his heart could make him smile. Mana, Allen, Timcanpy, his mother; they were the only ones who truly get to see his caring side. But there had been her too, and some of the staff, back then. He might not have been as open, but he had also been happy.

There had been Cross, but that man was a case on its own.

And then there had been the Noah family. It had been… disturbing to find yourself instinctively feel fond of people you did not know. However, the amusing fact was that Nea had taken it in stride well, and only later would he understand why, would understand the feeling of nostalgia he had toward the Noahs. Mana, on the other hand? Mana, who like Nea had mostly favored the company of each other, their mother, and Allen?

Poor Mana almost had a panic attack when the previous generation surrounded him in their happiness to find their precious _Adam_ again. Road, at least, had recognized the look on Mana's face and had threatened everyone off, under the pretense of wanting to hug all for herself and touch _those marvelous long hairs, how do you do this-_

Nea snorted at the memory, but with fondness in his expression. Road had certainly been the one who had most troubles at first, turning when she was barely starting her teens, and had still been not quite used to her new family. So of course she had seen right away how much Mana felt overwhelmed.

And Nea? He took one look at his brother, at this young girl being able to understand his brother and calm him, and he deciced he should really stick close to them and make sure this extended family treated them well.

He would lie if he said he had not felt a little warm when they accepted him even though their surprise and confusion. _Ah well, I don't care about how and why, you're a Noah too so you're family_ , Joyd had said.

A sigh fell from Nea's lips, and he pretended not to feel the tears falling. He could not regret his actions, or at least his goals behind them. Despite what he had not meant to see happen, he had still done what he had wanted. But it didn't change that he missed them, longed for them to recall as he had.

But he had been special, hadn't he? They would not recall, not without help. And his help was not one they were anywhere ready to want, was it?

The longing he had for them though, had paled compared to all those years into Allen's mind, not quite conscious, but still able to vaguely feel. To be so close to Allen, yet so far; to feel Allen's suffering… And to wake and realize he had _forgotten_.

Nea was forever grateful to Crown Clown for the gentle touch on his soul that hinted **where** those memories were; or else Nea could have grown crazy just for the mere realization of how much Allen had lost and where his life lead him to.

Nea was left the only one truly knowing anything, but unable to communicate with anyone. That had been something he had expected when he died, however, to also be robbed of Allen himself, when what he had longed for most was to hear his voice again, see the trust in his eyes, feel his body safely in his arm…

It enraged him as much as it hurt. He had been separated once from Allen, and never again had he wanted to feel even the smallest bit of the agony that had been. Never again had he wanted to see Allen suffer-and yet he had become the one Allen feared.

Shock filtered into his mind, making Nea open his eyes with a smile, warmth soothing away his train of thoughts.

The wait had come to an end, after all. Soon, very soon, even if it took days it was nothing compared to years…

Soon Nea could embrace Allen in his arms again. Let him feel how safe Nea could make him feel again.

 _To be continued..._


	6. Soulmates

Hello dears!

So today's prompt was "soulmate au" and to be honest, it amused me so much. Because let's just say that the worldbuilding behind this story (or this canonverse you might say, since it's the same canonverse as all my current canon stories), it's already a kind of soulmate au. Among other things, but as this chapter explain (I tried my best not revealing too much though, still trying to keep the biggest things secret), the theme of soul bonds is heavily present. And well, considering who are the main characters in this, you can safely guess it's Nea and Allen's souls that are bonded.

Now I just want to say, I did try to show it in the chapter, but the way I see soulmates is "souls that are best fitted together but still work on their own" and also that it isn't romantic in nature (best friend soulmates, queerplatonic soulmates, family soulmates, even rival soulmates or enemies). And in this canonverse, it's a bit more like "souls that work on their own, but are also part of a whole, like two sides of a coin".

This is all why the chapter is "soulmates" (and not soulmates AU). Makes me half tempted to write another thing that is really a soulmate AU, but it would probably be outside of events, and maybe I'd first want to, you know, progress and finish some of the other stories I have.

Also: they are officially a couple by the end of this chapter~ And I am deeply amused that I realize all the chapters, and likely the last chapter (tomorrow's one) also, have happened in their mindscapes.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Hitotsu, Futatsu**

 _Soulmates_

Nea felt that he should have expected it, and yet, when Allen showed in his mindscape the second night after arriving at the Campbell manor, the white haired had moved before Nea knew it, and the Noah blinked a few times before he registered that Allen was hugging him, in a tight manner with a hand at the back of his neck.

The way Allen hugged him was oh so familiar, and Nea felt himself break like the last time Allen had embraced him in such a manner. He tried, throat closing off, to not cry. But Allen tightened briefly his arms, shifted his head and placed a kiss at Nea's cheek; and a choked sound passed Nea's lips.

He buried his head in Allen's hairs, own arms wrapping around Allen, pressing him against his body as he felt the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Allen… My Allen..." Nea murmured, voice breaking, even though it was intense relief that brought his tears and the slight shaking of his body.

They still had much to do, it was far from finished; but now… Now Nea knew Allen was truly back. It didn't matter if the memories had yet to filter back to Allen, because Allen's heart and soul had recognized Nea.

Allen's hand moved from the back of Nea's neck to brush gently into the man's hairs. He felt himself smile, his own eyes a little wet, heart clenching at the way Nea broke, but also, his heart warmed from relief.

It didn't matter if he did not remember yet, what he had been able to learn, he knew from deep within his heart that it was true. It had enraged him how he had been made to be Nea's enemy, the Noah's enemy; but now he understood the way he always felt like he lacked something, always looking for more.

Nea and he had never meant to be opposing sides. No, they were never even meant to fight in any way.

Allen let out a little laugh, and Nea whose tears had slowed down, shifted back so he could look into those silver eyes, curious. Allen smiled softly, his hand shifted to Nea's cheek, amusement still in his gaze as he commented, "We are kind of soulmates, aren't we?"

Nea snorted, then laughed a little bit, hugging Allen close again as he nuzzled his hairs. Then his body froze, and he leaned back to stare into Allen's eyes, his own wide in shock. "Wait-You remember **that**?"

Allen nipped his bottom lip, the little sad and hesitant look a reply already. "I don't remember much of anything, but… She told me, how we never fully admitted it, but she knew that we had lived before. That we had died."

Nea's gaze softened, the way Allen trailed off and the way he looked familiar in its fear. His soul had yet to heal from dying, hadn't it? He leaned down, hesitating a brief second before pressing lightly his lips with Allen's, lingering only for a few seconds before pulling back.

He watched as a faint blush spread across Allen's cheek, and when he saw the slight hesitation and almost sadness, Nea breathed out a laugh and shook his head. "I'd lie if I said we weren't close, or that I was always affectionate of you. But don't think for a moment I only care about the you with old memories." He brushed his thumb over Allen's cheek, his golden eyes almost burning as he looked at Allen, almost stealing the white haired's breath. "You were different 35 years ago, and you were different _before_. The core of who you are remain the same, but-"

Nea paused, shyer that Allen ever saw him, shyer that he ever expected. He leaned closer, shifting to wrap his arm around Nea's neck, smiling lightly as he urged in a soft whisper, "But?"

Golden eyes were burning again as Nea wrapped his arm around Allen's waist. Their noses brushed, his lips close enough to lightly touch Allen's when he rumbled, "This is the third time I fall in love with you."

And then he kissed Allen again, the press of his lips more demanding, more passionate, and he felt the little smirk that twitched on his lips for a moment as Allen purred before nipping at them. In the next moment, the kiss slowed, turning softer, until they parted.

Allen rested his head on Nea's shoulder, face into his neck, and he mumbled, "Am I, then, getting feelings for you a third time?"

Nea chuckled, rubbing his cheek on Allen's head. "My own memory of our first life is still blurry, but from what I recall, I'd say yes." He let a hand travel up and down Allen's back, enjoying the little shiver at how he dragged a finger up and down the spine. "I know it must still be… hard for you, though I am glad you could accept me. I never intended to influence you-and I know I didn't!" He was quick to add, seeing Allen's look.

Allen's expression shifted into a smile, though faint sadness. "You thought that even with my memory back, it might have taken a while for me to care deeply about you, didn't you? I admit I still feel I want to know you more, not just through memories coming back, but that's why… I really hope we can separate soon. I want you out of this self inflicted prison, now that I know how we are in this situation-and how to solve it."

"I would try to tell you we can wait until it's fully safe, but I have a feeling you-and here is the look." Nea snorted, though internally sweating. "So yes, yes, I know, you want to do it as soon as you feel you can. But don't rush it, okay? You have me and Crown, but none of us want to take the risk of failing, right?"

Allen couldn't keep the look, his expression softened again. "You worrywart." Nea's little snicker told Allen that might not be the first time he called Nea that. It made him feel curious, and softly he asked, "Tell me… Being reborn, is it from the love of our first life? Or is love just happening each time?"

Nea looked into Allen's eyes, pondering what to say, knowing that there was still risk from informations overwhelming him, but Nea could see it would be fine to reply. "Love is just a side effect. It is because our souls are bonded that we returned after our death, and of course, 35 years ago… Only I died. But you know that, right?"

Allen nodded, softening. "The moment I looked at pictures and knew we had been close, I faintly recalled… I promised you, to live, to keep you safe until you can have your body again." Then he laughed. "I guess I really nailed it, calling us soulmates. We're soul bonded."

Nea just grinned, deep down feeling so much warmth and relief that Allen knew for a fact, without the memories, how deep their connection was.

How their souls were two sides of a whole. They existed separately, but always together.

And growing fond of each other was in a sense, just a side effect, happening again.

Allen was just too lovable in Nea's eyes, but also, the one Nea wanted to protect.

And it was Nea's softness and protectiveness toward him, that made Allen fall for Nea.

Not that Nea ever realized, still sometimes wondering about his luck, about earning Allen's heart.

He just didn't realize Allen wanted the love Nea unconsciously offered, the one reserved to Allen solely.

 _How can I not fall for the man that treats me with so much care, without asking for anything in return, not even the previous me?_

 _I want to recall, to save you, and to remember all the good times, to make new ones._

 _To be continued..._


	7. Star Crossed Lovers

Hello dears!

Here we are, this is the last chaper, on the theme of Star-cross lovers. I'm very aware the original meaning is lovers that are separated (by fate, situation, etc) and usually are doomed to not be together, more or less (as sometimes it's been misused as basically one true love or something like that). So, it does apply in some ways to Neallen, but in this case, it also applies as "we didnt allow ourselves to be star cross lovers".

This chapter is a little short, I realize the story could have ended last chapter, but I wanted to do something for each of the seven days, and I did like the prompt and my idea for it. I guess this last chapter can count as a sort of epilogue?

And oh, this is pretty much an open ending! I don't think I will write a sequel, as it would be too similar to what I plan for Meet me Halfway (I can't even say it would be different with Neallen, as the only real difference between Meet me Halfway and Hitotsu Furtatsu is whether or not they clearly state being in love). Who knows, there might be smaller stuff that are more casual scenes (just focused on Neallen post-separation, or even pre-separation), in a companion story, but we'll see!

Thank you for reading, faves, follows and comments! I hope you have enjoyed until now, and enjoy this last chaper!

* * *

 **Hitotsu, Futatsu**

 _Star-Crossed Lovers_

For all he had waited for it, for all he had known it was coming, when Nea opened his eyes and felt the bed under his body, heard the little sounds of the house, and saw the familiar ceiling, his mind could not process.

Then a hand touched his face, and Nea turned his head, meeting Allen's gaze, who seemed to have been laying beside him, waiting.

"Welcome back, Nea." Allen whispered, smile brightening his face with happiness.

Nea blinked, and then, his hand came to rest on top of Allen's, his own grin showing, a delighted little laugh leaving him. "I'm home."

And because he could, he turned fully on his side, arms brining Allen to his chest, nuzzling his white hairs. It had been a blessing to be able to see Allen in his mindscape, to embrace him and kiss him; but it did not compare to finally having Allen in his physical arms. To feel the warmth of life from Allen, the details of sensation that the mind could not quite reproduce.

His hand brushed into white hairs, and in a quiet voice Nea asked, "How are you feeling?"

Allen had to snort, and he pressed a kiss to Nea's neck, enjoying the small squeak the action provoked. Nea had to get used to sensation again, didn't he? That would be fun. "I'm fine, Nea. I have been resting like you. I should be asking _you_ that."

Nea grinned then, pulling back just enough to look into Allen's eyes, his own half lidded. "Oh, I'm quite fine, Allen." And then he laughed as Allen blushed, headbutting his chest.

They stayed like this for a while, Nea enjoying how he could brush Allen's hairs and trail a hand over his body, while Allen felt soothed and happy from the heartbeat he could hear. His memories had yet to come back, however he did have a few more, now.

With or without them, he felt such relief at having Nea, fully alive and with his own body, again. And from how Nea touched his body gently, he could tell it was the same for the man.

To think of how easily they could have stayed separated… Everything seemed to keep them apart, like star-crossed lovers of stories. It had not just been how Allen found himself an Exorcist, but the lack of memories, how it had taken time for Nea himself to reach Allen…

In the end though, neither were one to let fate decide for them. While their soul bond had been important, it had been Allen's willingness to understand and Nea's desire to protect Allen that lead them to break from the rift that had tried to place itself between them.

They were both aware that they might not have fixed this rift, or not in time, that they could have stayed and forced to stay on opposing sides. But in the end, they had both been saved by what was first Nea's ideal, passed to Mana who then passed it to Allen.

 _Don't stop, keep walking._

And they would. Seperating, getting Nea a body back, it was all just the first step.

A chapter of their story had finished, and a new one would start soon.

For now? They decided a few days of rest, of simply enjoying being together again, was long overdue.

 **The End**


End file.
